A Moment in Life
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Sakura wouldn't trade her hectic life for anything, especially when moments like this happen. InoSaku and/or SakuIno, fluff, AU, drabble


I've actually never written anything for this pairing, so it's new for me, but I had the story pop into my head and I had to go with it.

"Warnings": InoSakuIno, fluff, AU, drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Naruto_ characters.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura?"

The girl in question was typing away on her laptop, wondering what the other wanted, but she didn't look up to indicate that she was listening.

"What do you want, Ino?"

Clicking keys continued, even as Sakura saw the blonde out of the corner of her eye enter the room.

"Would you look away from that computer for once?" Ino huffed.

Sighing, Sakura brushed a dyed pink lock of hair out of her green eyes before giving Ino a look that silently asked what she wanted. She knew that she didn't have to verbalize what she thought…not only was it a strange ability that girls had where they could just share a look and they could have gossiped about everything under the sun in under a second, but it was also because the two had been a part of each other's lives since they were in diapers…and dating each other also helped.

"Look at my boobs."

Sakura paused and tilted her head as she stared into Ino's pale blue eyes, wondering if the blonde was being serious. It wasn't all that strange, especially since they had been dating for a while now, but how often was someone told to directly look at someone's breasts?

"Uh…Ino, what are you smoking?"

Watching as her girlfriend huffed, Sakura did as she was told and lowered her gaze from Ino's eyes to her chest.

"And _why_ am I staring at your boobs?" Sakura questioned.

"I bought a pushup bra! Don't they look bigger?"

"Ino…you're already bigger than me in that area, why does it matter if I think they look bigger in your new bra?"

Sakura really was confused about the whole thing, especially since it was well known by the both of them that she had to try just to look like she had something on her chest, unlike Ino. No, she wasn't bitter, it was just…she felt a bit insecure about her size, or lack thereof, sometimes; however, Ino would always make her feel better about herself afterward….

Well…back to Ino's boobs.

"Uh…was that it?" Sakura asked while looking back up at Ino's face, rather than her chest.

Already typing away at the laptop, once again, Sakura heard Ino drop into the chair next to her.

"I thought that you'd like it."

"Ino…sure, it's nice, and if you like it, then that's what matters," Sakura mentioned.

"Ugh! See! You're always focused on other people, and I just wanted to do something for you once."

Pausing in her typing, Sakura turned her head to give Ino a confused look. She wanted to do something for her? When _hadn't_ she done something for her? Ino had always been there, and while Sakura was the one making more of the money out of the two, the blonde was her pillar of strength and consistency in the crazy life they were both living.

"Ino, don't worry about doing something for me, you do more than enough," she stated while shutting down the laptop.

"Like what?" the blonde grumbled.

It was then that Sakura realized…her pillar of strength needed reassurance that wasn't often given back. While Ino may be a tough girl, despite her girly appearance, she was still human and wanted to be told that she was needed. With a smile, Sakura shook her head.

"Ino…you're always doing things, like making dinner when I have to work late at the hospital, cleaning up after me when I'm busy working on some research, talking to me when I've been shaken up by a situation at work, and more while you have your own things to do. You do enough around here."

"Ugh, it's just…things are so crazy sometimes," Ino started, "and I just don't feel like we ever get time to just be together and I—"

"Don't worry."

This was not was Sakura was used to, but she figured that she would have to be the one to do the reassuring this time.

"Ino, just sit and listen to me. Sure, our lives are hectic, and it most likely won't end…but that's okay. We both know that life is crazy, and, don't worry, I still think you're ridiculously beautiful," Sakura added with a small grin.

"Yeah…you're right," Ino stated with a sigh, "I am beautiful."

The statement caused Sakura to burst into laughter with Ino following right after. It was refreshing to be able to just laugh with each other.

"So…to be serious, do you like my boobs?" Ino asked while sitting up more to push her chest out a bit.

Sakura just started laughing once again. Sure, things were always going to be chaotic, but as long as Ino was around to make her laugh and help hold her up, then Sakura knew that she wouldn't need anything else.


End file.
